Swipe
"You are K'Joor's son!" ''-Marthar telling Swipe about his true father's identity.'' Pre-Frostbite Chronicles Swipe was apparently born in the Ratways of Riften, since that was where he was found. His mother was murdered and Swipe was left alone until a kindly thief named Harald saw the pathetic child. This man (A Nord) feared for Swipe's well being and picked him up, only to clawed by the fierce child. At first angered, the Harald realized that he couldn't leave the Swipe to starve. Giving up his life as a thief, the Nord became a successful merchant. Swipe grew up healthily and was taught by his surrogate father how to hunt and fight in any conditions, and with any weapon at his disposal. A naturally talented archer, Swipe protected the men and women of his town and would guard his father while on the road. He quickly developed a strong code of morals and eventually left his home to become a vigilante, taking dangerous contracts and using his amazing skills to fight for those who could not fight for themselves. A mercenary, Swipe can come off as a bit rough, but is always willing to lend a helping hand (For a price). Meeting Jo'Dara Swipe met Jo'Dara and Marthar at the gates of Windhelm. The two were being robbed by a gang of bandits when sniped the chief and several other thieves with his bow, saving them. Jumping from his vantage point to meet them, Swipe voiced his disgust for the criminals and kindly asked if the two were unharmed. Taking them into the city for some ale, Swipe told them about his job as a mercenary and that he had an especially lucrative contract to fulfill. Swipe allowed the duo to tag along and even gave them a share of the spoils. The night after this, Swipe told Marthar and Jo'Dara about his life, and he agreed to take them to his father. Reaching Swipe's hometown of Riverwood, The group was finally able to enjoy themselves. Harald heard Jo'Dara and Marthar's many question and became very deep in his thoughts, tuning out the three visitors until a large explosion went off outside of his hut. Swipe told his father to stay inside but Harald would not let his son fight alone. Swipe, Marthar, and Harald fought the skeletal army of Lord Frostbite while Jo'Dara left to get the town's children to safety. While Swipe was distracted, a skeleton shot Harald directly in the knee with an arrow that had been laced with a fatal poison. Taking Harald into his hut, Marthar did his best to save Swipe's father, but the poison had already reached Harald's blood. Kneeling at his surrogate father's bedside, Swipe heard Harald's final words, ordering him to save Tamriel. As Harald died, he told the group to head to an ancient ruin that would hold the secrets of the skeletons. Swipe agreed to go with Marthar and Jo'Dara, and it was on the way to the ruins that Swipe learned who his true father was, K'Joor. Confronting His Destiny Swipe followed his companions to their destination. Upon reaching the mysterious cave, Marthar told them the story of Lord Frostbite's origins. They fought their way to the inner chambers, where they battled and killed Frostbite's head servant. Eventually, they reached the final chamber. As the trio entered, they were confronted by Crazy Tooth, an enemy from K'Joor's first journey. Swipe bravely fought the fiend, with Marthar and Jo'Dara very close behind him. They killed this apparition and believed that their quest was over. Then, Lord Frostbite himself appeared to them, knocking out Swipe in the process. Being forced to engage without Swipe, Marthar charged ahead, only to be incapacitated by Frostbite's Daedric abilities. Jo'Dara did his best to flee from Frostbite, but he was quickly caught by him. Seconds before Frostbite finished Jo'Dara, Swipe came back to his senses and seemingly sacrificed himself to save his friends. In his grief, Marthar found his peace while drinking at a tavern. Little did he know that Swipe had survived his duel with Frostbite, and was greeted by his Khajiit friend.